1. Field
This application relates to identity and identity attribute verification, and more particularly to identity or identity attribute verification of persons seeking to access an online or remote resource.
2. Description of Related Art
Online age and identity verification is a substantial problem. While credit cards have been utilized as a statutory mechanism to show age (see for example 47 U.S.C.A. §223(e)(5)(B)), the efficacy of this mechanism has been questioned by some commentators. Similarly, the use of stolen credit cards online is fairly simple, as the online merchant is unable to confirm identity by comparing identification cards with presenter's appearance and the name on the credit card, as might be done at a physical retail point of sale. For example, it may be relatively easy for children to pose as their parents while online, and thereby obtain access to adults-only online resources. This problem may arise most acutely in circumstances where online access is not already protected by a security feature such as a login name and password. For example, when setting a new user account to access online resources of any kind, all that is sometimes required is knowledge of identity information for an eligible adult and an payment account. Such requirements may not always be effective, especially in circumstances within a household wherein household members may have easy or routine access to identity and payment information for other members of the household.
In some situations, it is not necessary to verify a complete identity for a person attempting to access an online resource. For example, it may be undesirable or disadvantageous to require complete disclosure of user identity before providing access, while at the same time, it may be legally required or desirable to verify that the user possesses a certain identity attribute such as, for example, age, gender, place of residence or club membership before allowing a user to access online resources. An identity attribute may sometimes also be referred to as a “personal attribute.” Some users, for example, may want to protect their identity and remain anonymous while accessing an online resource, but are willing to verify an attribute of their identity such as their age, etc., as a precondition to accessing their resource. However, identity theft security holes for remote verification, such as outlined above, may decrease the reliability of more limited identity attribute verification processes as well.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide methods and systems for more effectively verifying the identity or identity attributes of remote users of online resources.